bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard Fang Signas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20326 |no = 1036 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After losing an eye to the blade of a former comrade, Signas was rescued from certain death by Grybe, who struggled to keep Farlon at bay. Badly injured, Signas tried to make her way towards Sodis only to witness a horrible scene. It was then when Signas erased her name from the history books and began training a secret resistance against the gods. No one knows what became of her afterwards, but some legends claim that she volunteered to take care of the children who had fled from the wrath of the gods, earning her a reputation as the "One-Eyed Swordswoman." |summon = Working together is difficult, but it brings out our true powers. If we could all just join forces... |fusion = Even if you make me stronger, I still won't be able to save anyone. You're better off helping others. |evolution = Losing a battle is not the same as giving up on everything. I'll fight once more, for you. | hp_base = 5466 |atk_base = 1981 |def_base = 1380 |rec_base = 1289 | hp_lord = 6621 |atk_lord = 2504 |def_lord = 2178 |rec_lord = 2055 | hp_anima = 7513 |rec_anima = 1817 |atk_breaker = 2742 |def_breaker = 1940 |atk_guardian = 2266 |def_guardian = 2416 | hp_oracle = 5728 |rec_oracle = 2293 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Strong Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Fire types, hugely boosts damage against Water, Fire types & boosts critical damage |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 100% crit damage |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Morte Verto |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes, probable Poison, Injury effects & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 45% chance & 40% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Congelatio |sbbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes & boosts Water elemental damage, boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% elemental damage, 40% critical rate & 50% critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Gallant Survivor |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical damage & massively reduces Fire element damage for 2 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost & reduces all Fire damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Wolf's Fang |esitem = |esdescription = Critical damage boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 20325 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Strong Conviction (LS)'' does not boost elemental weakness damage against Water types, only Fire. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Signas 4 }}